Kwestia Ojcostwa
by CzarnaArcher
Summary: Tag do mojego fan-komiksu, dzieje się w przyszłości. Czteroletni Torren chce dowiedzieć się czegoś o swoim biologicznym ojcu.  Polska wersja "Daddy Issue".


Gwiezdne Wrota: Atlantyda - Kwestia Ojcostwa.

Autor: ElMysz.

Zrzeczenie: Historyjka może i jest moja, ale SGA należy do MGM.

Podsumowanie: Tag do mojego fan-komiksu, dzieje się w przyszłości. Czteroletni Torren chce dowiedzieć się czegoś o swoim biologicznym ojcu.

Rodzaj: humor/rodzina.

Ostrzeżenia: żadnych. Ale nie było betowane.

Odpowiednie dla każdego wieku.

To był pochmurny ale ciepły dzień na Nowej Lantei. Czteroletni Torren John Emmagan obudził się w radosnym nastroju. Cały poranek upłynął mu przyjemnie. To był doskonały dzień na wypełnienie jego planu.

Po drugim śniadaniu, w trakcie pory leżakowania wykradł się po cichu i skierował w stronę swojego pierwszego celu.

Od kiedy tylko pamiętał (czyli niezbyt długo, jako, że był jeszcze małym chłopczykiem) ludzie unikali tematu jego prawdziwego ojca. Każdy Athosianin, którego zapytał zbywał go twierdzeniem, że jest jeszcze za mały i dowie się wszystkiego jak podrośnie. Nie chodziło o to, że nie lubił Johna, najlepszego ojczyma w dwóch galaktykach, ale ciekawość czterolatka zwyciężyła. Chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś o swoim ojcu, i chciał się tego dowiedzieć już! Tak więc zaczął swoje małe śledztwo.

Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay.

Dr. McKay był – jak zwykle – w swoim laboratorium, bardzo zajęty wszystkimi krytycznymi systemami i niebezpiecznymi urządzeniami. Właśnie skończył swój trzeci kubek kawy. Tylko trzeci. Postanowił wreszcie posłuchać swojej drogiej żony i zadbać o swoje ciśnienie ograniczając ilość wypitej kawy.

- Wujku Rodneyu…

- Torren, a co ty tutaj robisz? – Zapytał McKay. Małe dzieci nie powinny same szwędać się po jego laboratorium, to było niebezpieczne dla sprzętu… aha, i dla dzieci też.

- Chciałem cię o coś zapytać. – Odparł chłopiec. – Czy jesteś moim prawdziwym tatą?

Biedny dr. McKay upuścił swój ulubiony kubek i prawie spanikował. Takiego pytania na pewno się nie spodziewał. Rozejrzał się nerwowo po laboratorium, z wyjątkiem niego i Torrena było puste.

- Nie, kto ci takich bzdur naopowiadał?

- Nikt, tak tylko pytałem. No to pa-pa, kocham cię.

I mały T-J zniknął zostawiając kompletnie zdębiałego Mereditha Rodneya McKay, doktora nauk.

Dr. Carson Beckett.

Dr. Beckett siedział w swoim biurze w izbie chorych przeglądając wyniki badań. Tego dnia nie miał wielu pacjentów, zdecydował się więc nadrobić nieco papierkowej roboty. Nagle usłyszał ciche kroki. Wyjrzał z nad góry papierzysk prosto w duże, brązowe oczy Torrena.

- Witaj chłopcze. A cóż ty tu robisz całkiem sam? Czy coś się stało?

- Nie, wujku Carsonie. Wszystko w porządku – odparł chłopiec używając ulubionego zwrotu swego ojczyma. – Ale czy mogę cię o coś zapytać?

- Oczywiście.

- Wiem, że nie jesteś moim prawdziwym tatą, ale znałeś go, prawda?

- Tak.

- Czy to był Michael?

Carson tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko. Ta idea nie była mu obca. Wiedział, że o ile Michael był kompletnym czubkiem, to jednak coś do Teyli czuł. Na nieszczęście dla niego wszystko co czuła Teyla, to litość wymieszana w morderczych proporcjach z odrazą. Odraza pojawiła się po tym, jak Michael uprowadził jej rodaków i pozostała po dziś dzień, mimo, że sam Michael już dawno wyzionął ducha.

- Synu, twoja mama nie tknęła by Michela nawet dwumetrową tyczką. – Doktor poklepał małą brązowowłosą łówkę. – Nie jesteś jego synem.

- Dzięki wujku Carsonie, kocham cię.

Ronon Dex.

Specjalista Ronon Dex namiętnie tłukł grupkę młodych marines. Nowi próbowali się bronić, ale Ronon był jednoosobową armią. Niepowstrzymaną jak Terminator, i równie miłosierną. Kiedy tylko zobaczył małą postać wchodzącą do Sali treningowej, dał swoim ofiarom kilka minut na złapanie oddechu.

Torren podszedł do niego bez cienia strachu.

- Cześć wujku Rononie.

- Cześć Torren.

- Możesz mi pomóc?

- Nie wiem.

Torren nabrał haust powietrza i zadał pytanie.

- Szukam mojego prawdziwego taty, czy ty nim jesteś?

Brwi Ronona poszybowały wysoko w górę. Parę lat wcześniej obciął swoje dready i teraz nosił kucyk, ku uldze pani Amielii Dex (przez kilka tygodni zapowiadało się, że na zawsze będzie ostrzyżony na zapałkę).

ŁUP!

Jedna z jego ofiar zdecydowała się wykorzystać okazję i zaatakowała. Ronon wylądował na plecach kopiąc biednego marine prosto w żołądek.

- Nie młody, ale by mi to nie przeszkadzało.

- Dziękuję wujku Rononie, kocham cię.

Mały Torren zostawił Ronona ubijającego grupkę młodych marines na puplę.

Płk. Evan Lorne.

Pułkownik Evan Lorne trenował swoich podwładnych. To była prosta misja ratownicza na otwartym morzu z użyciem skoczków i łodzi. Mówiąc prościej – bawił się w aportowanie z marines. Chwilowo stał na balkonie i obserwował jak poszukują swojego „celu".

- Wujku Evanie?

Lorne prawie przeskoczył przez balustradę.

- Torren!

- Mogę zadać ci pytanie?

- Jasne. – Lorne zaczął oddychać normalnie.

- Czy jesteś moim prawdziwym tatą?

Lorne zrobił minę. Była to mina kogoś, kto niechcący znalazł się zbyt blisko skunksiego zadka.

- Obawiam się, że nie. Czemu pytasz?

- Szkoda. Zadaję to pytanie już cały dzień. Muszę już iść, kocham cię, pa – pa.

Kiedy tylko Torren wyszedł, Lorne sięgnął po swoje radio.

Todd.

Wraith znany jako Todd siedział w messie wraz ze swym obecnym zastępcą – Shawnem. Shawn znany był ze swego zamiłowania do ludzkich napojów i jedzenia. Przyłączenie się do przymierza z Atlantydą otworzyło dla niego nową galaktykę smaków – dosłownie.

A teraz udało mu się namówić Todda do degustacji napoju zwanego „biała herbatą".

Napój nie był biały i dlaczego tak go nazywano było dla Todda zagadką, ale postanowił spróbować, kiedy usłyszał cichy głos.

- Wujku Toddzie?

- Tak, Torrenie Johnie?

- Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

- Tak dziecko, możesz. – I Todd uniósł kubek do ust.

- Jestem trochę Wraith, tak?

- Tak.

- A ty jesteś Wraith, tak?

- Zgadza się.

- Więc, tak sobie myślałem… czy jesteś moim prawdziwym tatą?

- Tffuuuu… ehu, ehu, ehu!

Wielki łyk białej herbaty wylądował prosto na twarzy biednego, niczego nie spodziewającego się Shawna. Todd wyglądał na dogłębnie zszokowanego.

- W żadnym razie nie jestem twoim biologicznym ojcem, Torrenie Johnie Emmaganie.

Mały Torren był zawiedziony. To była jego ostatnia szansa, nie wiedział kto więcej mógłby mu pomóc.

- Tutaj jesteś. – Dało się słyszeć znajomy głos.

Shawn wziął chusteczkę higieniczną zaoferowaną mu przez pułkownika Shepparda i zaczął wycierać swoją twarz.

- Dziękuję pułkowniku.

- Nie ma sprawy. Torren, czy to ty sprawiłeś, że twój wujek wypluł swoją herbatę na swojego zastępcę? – Pułkownik Sheppard uniósł swego pasierba. – To nie ładnie tak zaczepiać ludzi, nawet jeśli to Wraith. Pożegnaj się teraz ze swoim wujkiem.

- Pa wujku Todd. Kocham cię.

Ostatni komentarz kosztował Todda kolejny atak kaszlu.

Płk. John Sheppard.

- Więc o co tak wszystkich wypytywałeś? – John i Torren siedzieli w biurze Shepparda.

- O to, kto jest moim prawdziwym tatą.

- Cóż, powinieneś od razu przyjść z tym do mnie. Miał na imię Kanaan i bardzo cię kochał…

Koniec.


End file.
